This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to abdominal exercise apparatus wherein interconnected upper and lower body supports are provided.
In recent years, people have become increasingly interested in physical fitness, particularly in muscular body toning. One area of the body that has received increasing attention is the abdomen, and numerous types of abdominal exercise apparatus have been developed and marketed. However, none of the known apparatus forces the user to partake simultaneously of both upper and lower body movements. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide abdominal exercise apparatus wherein coordinated upper and lower body movements are effected.
It is another object of this invention to provide such abdominal exercise apparatus wherein resistance to body movement is provided by the apparatus.